<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Me (English Translating) by MisterNoire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372618">Perfect Me (English Translating)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterNoire/pseuds/MisterNoire'>MisterNoire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterNoire/pseuds/MisterNoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are the most perfect creature living on Earth, since they have their own spirit and feelings.<br/>They love others' perfection, but who know the real one under that perfect mask?<br/>With Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a clumsy girl, perfection is not meant for her. However, with the masks, she becomes an exceptionally flexible and intelligent Ladybug.<br/>Adrien Agreste maybe is the example of perfection. He converges all the criterion based on his appearance and characters, but the model seems to enjoy his second life as Chat Noir more than being "The perfect boy of Paris".<br/>In love, the person who can understand and accept your darkest side is the love of your life.<br/>Cause, nobody is perfect.<br/>Miraculous_Perfect Me_To be continued<br/>Origin: https://www.wattpad.com/story/188808295-miraculous-perfect-me<br/>Translated by Ha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris, France.<br/>
The city of love and dreams. The city Marinette had to protect. Standing in her balcony, she thought so. In a small corner of the city, the Dupain-Cheng's bakery was full of customers coming in and out. Time flew, Paris didn't seem to change, and so did the Parisian. They just wanted to abandon themselves to this peaceful atmosphere forever. Marinette now was in the age of twentieth, still a clumsy girl who always wanted to give others a helping hand unconditionally. Past these years, she couldn't remember how she managed to deal with the pressure in her usual life, especially while maintaining her hero life as Ladybug.</p><p>Being Marinette and Ladybug at the same time made the designer exhausted from balancing her life, keeping her identity secret, worrying about the stronger supervillain day by day, and especially Chat Noir's sincere feelings for her alter ego.</p><p>Marinette didn't hate Chat Noir or love him. They were just partner in crime everyday. Chat was a bit annoying and cocky, but he was truly a loyal person, trusted her with all of his life and saved her several times. That helped her a lot with their mission and their life, at least she still could give a lie to the fact that she was Ladybug.</p><p>The biggest motivation which helped her escape from the day-by-day boredom was nobody but Adrien Agreste - a gentle and friendly model, the son of Gabriel Agreste, her beloved fashion designer. Adrien spent most of his time learning and practicing fencing under the control of his father, or precisely his father's assistant Nathalie Sancoeur. Adrien was a talented model and sadly a virtually imprisoned in his own house. Now, with Gabriel's permission,he could go to school, make new friends and, maybe, own a big thing, like a secret?</p><p>It could take her all day to dream about her crush, about her feeling for him. Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't tell him about her emotion. Sometimes, she wondered why a famous model like Adrien didn't move from Paris to other cities, or maybe other countries to improve his career. If that happened, the baker would be so sad. Without him, she couldn't get a good mood to design anything. Marinette didn't know if she was gonna cry a lot or just let him go like a stupid crush. Surprisingly, at the moment, Adrien still stayed in Paris, in spite of his father's encouragement to leave this city. What made he stay here now is still a out, she heaved a sigh of annoyance.</p><p>" If you keep sighing, the customer will leave our bakery immediately, mon cherie. " A male voice coming from the kitchen made the baker girl jump out of her skin a bit. Marinette did nothing but laugh, she might think a lot about him today.</p><p>" What's wrong with you sweetie? You seem to have lots of things on your head today." The raven hair woman went to Marinette's position after saying goodbye to customers, worried.</p><p>" I'm fine Maman. Just think about my dream, that's all." Marinette answered vaguely. Her dream, was to be a renown fashion designer, like Adrien's father. Yet now, it was still her side job, not a full-time work. Designing required meticulousness and creativity, which needed a bunch of time. Marinette was an enthusiastic girl, but she worked too hard to balance her usual life and the responsibility of being Ladybug that she didn't have time to make her dream come true.</p><p>Fortunately, she still got her friend that she could truly rely on, and Adrien still lived in Paris to be her motivation. Maybe the Lucky Charm still helped her in her life though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Chaton, another hunt today huh?"Under Paris dark sky, everything seemed to be more appealing than usual. Although Ladybug said with a satirical voice, Chat Noir looked quite comfortable and enjoyable.</p><p>"Haha, very funny m'lady. But instead of chasing these boring butterflies, I want to chase someone who is much more elegant and flashy, like you <em>Buggaboo</em>." Chat replied</p><p>Now it was the bug hero who was teased. Three words " I give up" writing all in her face made Chat feel so excited.</p><p>"So what's your plan tonight <em>M'lady</em>?" He asked. Being a superhero of Paris, the model could escape from his imprisoned life, spent his time meeting and chatting with the love of his life freely. He didn't wanna waste any second enjoying this miraculous world. Adrien didn't feel up to coming back to his house,to the invisible wall Gabriel made for his perfect self.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know." Ladybug hesitated. In the roofs, Paris seemed to be smaller and so did the citizens, whom they had to protect. Small but strong, they have intense feelings, yet those feelings are also their weakness too. Everyone had their own weaknesses, but they are not the same. Marinette is an intelligent girl, but sometimes her intelligence drove her crazy. While Ladybug is a rationalist, Marinette seemed to act based on emotions rather than reason. If she could combine two parts of her together, it would be <em>perfect.</em></p><p>"If only Paris was this peaceful forever."Chat replied</p><p>The Eiffel Tower stood firmly in the dark, broke through the clouds and shone its magical lights. It was the most elegant thing she had ever seen, and she wondered how bright it was in her partner's eyes.</p><p>"If Hawk Moth hadn't shown up, our life wouldn't be this mess" Ladybug sighed.</p><p>"Don't sigh and keep saying "<em>What if</em>" like that M'lady or I may think that we can't do anything to help Parisian. Hawk Moth did lots of bad things, I know, yet due to him I can meet such a great girl like you. It is our destiny to meet each other, to be a team, an <em>unstopable</em> Ladybug - Chat Noir team. So don't think too much, <em>Buggaboo</em>,I will always stand beside you, you know that?"</p><p>Ladybug laughed off, ignored Chat's kneeling and giving her palm a light kiss. Often she would be annoying with his flirts, but today is an exception. If it hadn't been for his presence here to keep her company, she wouldn't have been this comfortable tonight.</p><p>Chat couldn't remember how long they had stood together, as he felt like spending his time with her would never be enough. They chat about random things, about future plans and sometimes teased each other under the sparkle night of Paris. Except for one thing, that was their secret identity.</p><p>The cat hero stayed silent, but who knew inside him yelled a voice to urge him to learn more about her, the girl beneath that mask.</p><p>
  <em>"Whoever you are beneath that mask, I still love you"</em>
</p><p>Chat never forgot his declaration, and had never done anything to break his promise. All along, he had a soft spot for his partner, but the fact that he didn't know who she really was broke his heart. The questions knotted him for a long time, but judging by the way Ladybug denied answering, Chat knew that he shouldn't ask her one more time.</p><p>"Plagg, Claws in"</p><p>Came back home, with his civilian form, Adrien always felt like having a hole inside him that couldn't be filled. This perfect self reminded him of his worst nightmare, about his imprisonment in this empty house, his lack of paternity and especially his craving for motherly love.</p><p>Adrien was perfect yet not free. Chat Noir was a free sprit but couldn't compare to his civilian perfection.</p><p>They always kept smiling and brought to each other their sincerity, but had they ever been really received the feelings they wanted? Chat Noir was a stupid cat always made terrible puns, and sadly a lonely person behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone asks who Adrien loves the most in his entire life is, he won't hesitate to answer "My mom". After Emilie disappears, it is said that Gabriel has brought him up all by himself.</p><p>Is that true?</p><p>That is what the public knew about the Agrestes, but the truth is completely different.</p><p>The model can live today all thanks to his father. Yet he has never recieved something known as paternity from the one he calls as <em>"Father".</em></p><p>Gabriel keeps Adrien in his house. People calls it <em>protection</em>, he calls it <em>imprisonment</em>.</p><p>Gabriel hardly eat meals with Adrien. People calls it his <em>attempt</em> to make his son's life better , the model calls it <em>abandonment</em>.</p><p>Adrien loves his father, but he doesn't like the way he is arranged everything.</p><p>Adrien misses Mom.</p><p>Someone says missing is a cat. Adrien sometimes wonders why his cat is so rebellious. Kept scratching him, broking his heart each time he things about her.</p><p>Adrien misses Mom even in his dream. She has reproached him why he is such a naughty boy. Reproaching him why he keeps running and hurting himself. Reproaching him why he eat so slowly that Father often scolds him.</p><p><em>She has reproached him why he doesn't use Miraculouses to save her</em>.</p><p>In his dream, even the air is getting strangely stuffy. Adrien suddenly wakes up, immediately gets a headache, his chest rises and falls rapidly.</p><p>Stuffy is exactly how he felt right now.</p><p>Midnight.</p><p>He realizes it is midnight when looking at the clock.</p><p><em>It is midnight</em>, Adrien thought, tries to catch his breath. Sitting in his bed for a while, he then decides to go out.</p><p>"Plagg, Claws out."</p><p>"Adrien, wait...." Plagg stutters, but then gets stuck in the ring, no words comes out again.</p><p>Getting out of his room, this is so familiar that Adrien can escape even if he is blindfolded. Now he becomes Chat Noir - the beloved superhero of Paris.</p><p>The black-cat hero rests on the top of a building. Cold air caresses his skin, makes the cat theme hero shivers.</p><p>At midnight, Paris is so deserted. Chat hates this feeling, hates this dark world. Why can Paris be this mournful when it is the city of lights? That city of lights now is no longer bright, only left few street lights and tiny houses.</p><p>Those must be hospitals or clinics, Chat guesses, because at least those are still working this time. Sighing, the cat hero looks at nowhere, depressed. He needs someone to talk to, and immediately he thinks about nobody but Marinette - his <em>purr</em>incess.</p><p>Jumping from roofs to roofs, Chat continues to approach his classmate's balcony. If he can meet her at this time, he will persuade her that he is taking a break after patrolling. It is a good excuse, anyway.</p><p>Landing in the balcony as quiet as possible, Chat is becoming excited with the thought of surprising her. But his small joy soon disappears when he sees her peaceful sleeping figure in the blanket.</p><p>" Seem like nobody have time to chat with me tonight. Back to be a lonely cat again." Chat returns home, regretfully.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Marinette thinks she is gonna die anytime, die from annoyance caused by her BFF - Alya Cesaire. She keeps calling to tell her Ladyblog would have shock news tonight based on thing she calls as "reporter instincts". Marinette wonders if she is dreaming. How can any news appear when the real Ladybug is still sleeping here? And how comes she is involved in this ridiculous stuff, and woken up three times in the middle of one night?</p><p>She really wants to swear right now. She promises herself that if Alya wakes her the fourth time, she will rush to her room immediately and make her sleep in no time.</p><p>Marinette tries to roll in her blanket as tight as possible. Talking of the devil, her phone rings loudly. She can cry now, she swear.</p><p>" Tikki, we must become Ladybug ASAP. For our beautiful sleep and peaceful night." Tikki giggles, nods.</p><p>"<em>Tikki, Spots on</em>."</p><p>Staying up there, Ladybug starts to cool down a little, all thanks to the comfortable air at the top of the Eiffel Tower. After rushing to advise Alya to sleep, she now doesn't feel like sleeping anymore. She decides to go on a patrol at this time.</p><p>Calls it a patrol, but Ladybug just wants to go out to have fresh air and some inspirations for her designs. That is what she thinks at present.</p><p>It is the first time she has a patrol alone, without her kitty. She feels a bit lonely, since every times she goes patrolling, there is always a kitty rambling about random things beside her. They always works as a team, the best team Paris has ever had.</p><p>The bug hero is going to return home to have a nap before the sunrise, but is interupted by a call from her yoyo. Looking at the screen, her boredom of receiving too many calls in one night immediately is washed away when she sees Chat Noir is calling. She suddenly feels a wave of bad luck wash through her body.</p><p>" <em>Ladybug, I think I know who Hawk Moth is</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In about one week, there will be lunar eclipse. And luckily, we - Parisian - can enjoy this wondrous sight."</p><p>The sun hasn't risen yet, and Paris still has the quietness of the night, where the crackled voice of the radio is so clear. An old man sits in the balcony, lies in the chair and listens carefully to the radio's sound while looking at nowhere.</p><p>Parisian seems to love the classic, especially the elder, since it reminds them about memories. Paris is incredibly poetic, perhaps due to its name as <em>The city of love</em>. Paris is the city he loves, where he wants to enjoy the whole scenery.</p><p>He turns to see a red-suit hero running from roofs to roofs. The old man smiles, speak in a whisper:</p><p>"Have a nice day, <em>Marinette</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Chat Noir is a predictable person, Ladybug supposes. Everytime she chats with another hero about him, Chat doesn't even defend himself. Chat doesn't want to hide his true self, true character, since he find that childish and ridiculous. If someone votes him for being a perfect ego, he will delete his name right away. It makes him more tired than ever.</p><p>Sometimes Chat hopes Ladybug can be more open with him. They are often considered as a team because of their work, but she keeps hiding something. What does she want to hide from him, her five-year partner?</p><p>Seem like Ladybug is so obsessed with the responsibility for being a hero that she follows the rules too strictly. She does anything to protect her identity, she comes home after their missions. Chat knows that he can't blame her, as he is the nonsense one after all. Yet he just wants to be with her, not being a superhero in a mission, just two friend going out, or further a date.</p><p>To Chat, Ladybug is always difficult to understand. And now, whom the black hero feels much harder to understand is Hawk Moth. The number of villains keeps increasing, not just one a day. Chat wonders what makes him so rushed?</p><p>In that sleepless night, with the hope of getting information from Plagg about Piao Cheng, Hei Mao and even the past holder of the butterfly miraculous, Adrien is staying at home after the patrol, yet after detransforming, he is confused by his kwami's actions.</p><p>"Nooroo..."</p><p>Plagg repeats this strange name while floating near the door, that makes the blonde really worried. Suddenly, Plagg goes through the door, straight to Gabriel's office.</p><p>"Plagg, everyone is gonna see you. Plagg, come back!" Adrien runs behind, tried his best to keep up with the kwami as well as avoid making any noise. He is now feeling like walking on fire.</p><p>"Plagg, don't come in!"</p><p>It doesn't work, Plagg still goes inside. His logic is all messed up, besides, worry along with curiousity makes the model feel much more stuffy than ever.</p><p>When Adrien is thinking how to drag Plagg back, they are in his father room already. He immediately regrets it, his mind wanders to the worst punishment he will have when having invaded Father's room without permission. Maybe being grounded for a month... Adrien's body trembles with that thought, tries to focus back on his situation right now.</p><p>At present, Plagg is flying through Mom's portrait. Adrien always knows that his father hides his secret behind that, in a bookshelf, but not anyone knew that there is an unique book about heroes. That sometimes makes him confused, since why a fashion designer has a book which bears almost no relation to his job, and what makes him hide it too discreetly.</p><p>The ground shake slightly makes Adrien jump a bit. This kind of anxiety makes the model feel heavy, he just wants to get out of this room ASAP. A hole appears, Plagg is going to fly down when someone held him back.</p><p>"Plagg, what are you doing?" Adrien asks, wants to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>For a while later, Plagg answers, his face still shows worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien, Nooroo, Hawk Moth's kwami, is here. I mean, Hawk Moth is here, in this damn house. We have to leave right away."</p><p>Plagg is always sticking to cheese and making jokes, so when Adrien first sees this serious side of him, he knows that this is a huge problem. But he decides not to leave, as this is also a great chance to capture Hawk Moth, once and for all. Adrien also has tons of questions needed answering. Why Father has a secret lair, why Hawk Moth is in his house, and Hawk Moth's presence, does Father know or not? They kept bubling in his head, makes Adrien really lost. But he still manages to say.</p><p>"I won't run Plagg, not in this case. I'll call Ladybug to help us, okay?"</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Chat's call ended ten minutes ago, but his words still lingers in Ladybug's mind. She is now standing at Gabriel's mansion, as her partner's guide. She used to suspect him of being Hawk Moth, because all her interference shows that. But after he is akumatized, along with Chat certain confirm, the bug hero believes that she just thinks too much, that her points doesn't have any evidence.</p><p>So why Chat calls her to meet him here, again? What if she is right all along? What if Adrien got involved in this mess? Ladybug bites her bottom lip, worried</p><p>Ladybug sneaks in the house successfully through a window, the one in  Adrien's room actually. Looking around the room, Ladybug now allows herself to heave a sigh of relief when she sees the blanket lying peacefully in his bed.</p><p>Walking down slowly to the hall, Marinette realises it isn't the first time she has stood here, but as Ladybug, perhaps it is the first time she's had time to watch it clearly while not fighting a villian. The hall is much bigger than how she imagines, but it is too empty that it reminds her about some horror movies which Alya loves watching.</p><p>The closer she gets to her enemies, the more carefully she is. Much to her sursprise, she finds a secret lair under Gabriel's office, which she’s never thought of.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to conceal her emotions, the hero hides behind a pillar in the corner of the lair, looks around to find her partner. She really hopes that Chat doesn't do anything, or Hawk Moth will find out their presence, and that’s exactly what she doesn't want before knowing Chat's position.</p><p>Carefully walking in the only path, Ladybug sees white butterflies lying on the ground, and a glass coffin at the end of the path. Yet it is too dark to see what or who is in that coffin clearly.</p><p>A door opens, lets a weak light shine in the lair. Thanks to that glimmer of light, Ladybug can see who lies in the coffin, Emilie Agreste - the mother of Adrien and the wife of Gabriel. But as far as she knows, isn't she dead a year ago? People had argued about this in a long time, what if she is dead or disappears? But nobody knew the truth, since all news about her is completely under Gabriel's control.</p><p>And moreover, she finds Chat Noir, face to face with Hawk Moth. What is he thinking, put himself in such a dangerous situation?</p><p>Rushing now definitely is a terrible decision. And Ladybug will never risk her destiny in luck, will not make any mistake. She will rescue them, all.</p><p>"Plagg, claws in."</p><p>Ladybug can't approach them close enough to listen to their conversation. When she is thinking how to save Chat out of there, Chat detransforms.</p><p>Adrien is Chat Noir, all the time.</p><p>Adrien, or Chat, lies his hand on the glass coffin, and says:</p><p>"I will help you, we will be a happy family, as we used to be."</p><p>In this moment, Ladybug knew she has no partner.</p><p>Everything is a mistake all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long time waiting. I'll try to update as soon as possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris had the soul of poets, which was distilled from the most exquisite parts. In the daylight, Paris was a gentle and classical man. At night, Paris changed into an elegant and magnificent lady.</p><p>Paris 5 years ago, remained that beauty. It still was the most peaceful and aesthetic city Master Fu had ever seen, no doubt.</p><p>"Eclipse, is the most beautiful moment to bring someone back."</p><p>Marinette didn't think too much when she heard Master talked about it. Being a superhero and also directly related to the Guardian of the Miraculous, she had to keep herself alert with everything.</p><p>Returning home after their talk, when Tikki was asleep, Marinette focused on the long fabric beside her. She promised to finish her design for Rose after all.</p><p>Her phone suddenly beeped, a message from Alya appeared in the screen.</p><p>"Do you think Chat can handle this alone?"</p><p>Curiously, she pressed on the link Alya sent. It was her partner that was fighting a new villain, all by himself.</p><p>Marinette immediately panicked, she was so concentrate on sewing that forget checking news. Hope Chat could stand still till she came.</p><p>"Tikki, Spots on."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"You make it much longer than I expect, <em>m'lady</em>." Hands still holding the baton to fight the villain, but Chat didn't forget to joke.</p><p>"Beside my superhero responsibility, I'm also quite busy with my work. So now let's make this quick as we always do, kitty"</p><p>Throwing the yoyo, Ladybug easily tied two hands of the villain, the situation was now partly controlled.</p><p>The villain called himself as Plantman, she guessed he was a farmer. His frustration when his farm was destroyed to make room for buildings made him the perfect prey for the akuma. </p><p><em>His seed box must be where the akuma is hiding</em>, the bug hero guessed.</p><p>But, to stop the tree army from attacking Chat, and prevent Plantman from using his power, Ladybug needed Cataclysm to make the villain lose his balance.</p><p>Ladybug gestured, and Chat immediately knew what to do.</p><p>"Cataclysm."</p><p>
  <em>Wait a second, was this power sometimes stuck or anything?</em>
</p><p>Nothing happened after Chat touched the ground with his power. Usually, the ground would be crashed right away, but who knew what was going on here?</p><p>Silently cursed, Chat was now stuck again with the trees, while Cataclysm, no use.</p><p>Feel like something went wrong, Ladybug started to worry.</p><p>"Can you try it again, kitty?"</p><p>
  <em>I knew m'lady, you don't have to ask. But this damn power suddenly doesn't work, I can't control it. </em>
</p><p>The cat hero forced a smile, to make Ladybug less worried a bit.</p><p>"Cataclysm."</p><p>When Chat was trying to use Cataclysm one more time, he accidentally heard someone called the phrase too. As small as a whistle.</p><p>The ground crashed, a huge hole appeared out of the blue, Plantman falled right in it, and was captured. </p><p>
  <em>Mission accomplished.</em>
</p><p>"Pound it."</p><p>"M'lady, cats' senses are so sharp that it can smell dangers very quickly, no need to <em>paw</em>nic, you know."</p><p>Smile, Ladybug pointed at his flashing ring.</p><p>"Goodbye, kitty."</p><p>Watching Chat rushing back home, Ladybug remembered tons of works waiting her at home. Swinging from roof to roof, she decided to stop at an alley.</p><p>When she had made sure nobody around, she detransformed.</p><p>"Tikki, spots off."</p><p>Tikki flew in her purse, and Marinette was ready to go home. Yet not even going out of the alley, somebody took off lightly behind her, a hand holding her shoulder firmly, a hand trying to pull her back.</p><p>"Greetings, Ladybug."</p><p>That sentence shocked her so hard that she couldn't move. While Marinette was still caught off guard, the stranger turned her back, faced the designer directly.</p><p>In front of Mari there stood a person covered from head to toe with a long dark coat, and at least half a head taller than her. <em>That must be a girl</em>, Marinette thought, judging by her figure and her moves.</p><p>When that girl pulled her hood down, Marinette was totally speechless.</p><p>"I'm you, but from the future"</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Landing in the ground easily, Chat didn't want any noise to wake anybody up, cause his identity must be kept a secret from everyone in Paris.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now, stood here was no longer a superhero of Paris, it was just Adrien - an ordinary boy with an usual life. Plagg tiredly flew to his beloved soft bed, while still complaining about his empty stomach.</p>
</div><p>"Plagg, has your power ever broken or something?"</p><p>Adrien really took the incident today seriously, Plagg could see it clearly through his face. Yet the black kwami wasn't fond of story-telling, so instead of answering, he just asked for another thing.</p><p>"Double my camemberts for dinner, kid."</p><p>To Plagg, there is just one rule: More food, more things. So every time Adrien needed to know something, he had to bring some more camembert for Plagg's never-satisfy mouth.</p><p>"You really want to know? K, kid, but don't faint right here, got it?"</p><p>Plagg folded his small arms, looked straight into the boy sitting in the couch silently.</p><p>"I can sense that, there is another Plagg, here and now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>